endangered_species_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickle
Pickle is an insanely optimistic, adrenaline-junkie bunny with a compulsive need to super-charge everything and have the Best! Adventure! Day! EVER! (Resistance is futile, Merl!) Pickle the bunny is one of the main characters in endangered species. Depiction in the series Pickle is the one having the craziest ideas and causes trouble in the stump. She (and Gull) and her playful attitude is the reason why the protagonist usually find themselves in ultimately dangerous and adventurous situations. Personality If it’s fun, fast, thrilling, dangerous, action-packed, death-defying, or adrenaline-pumping, you bet Pickle’s all over it. Rules? Boredom? The impossible? No match for Pickle! Living with this spunky bunny, you never know when you’ll wake up to discover the stump transformed into an airship prowling the skies for treasure. She can even turn a boring old puzzle night into an adventure that shatters the universe into a jumble of puzzle pieces afloat in time and space. The only thing that might slow her down is her intense phobia of cages, but more likely she’ll just come up with an elaborate plan to thwart any and all cages in the most funnest, awesomest, most daring way possible. Relationships Merl Though Pickle loves and cares for Merl, her adventurous and daredevil personality has as a result not like Merl's obsessive cleaning and safety habits and consider it boring. Despite his negative behavior about any dangerous thing she does, she's still trying in many ways to drag him into her world of fantasy and adventure. But Pickle (and Gull) will always be there for him, no matter how tough things could get. :: Gull Pickle and Gull's relationship appears to be a bit stronger in a way. Pickle can completely understand him and always knows what would make him happy! They also seem to support each other and have fun together. Pickle belives Gull when he says he's coming from the future and when he wantes to be hugged by Merl and sleep with him, she would do anything to help him! Pickle usually doesn't seem to be that surprised or shocked when Gull decides to collect his friends' stuff but she joins. She hates seeing him sad and it's shown that Pickle would cry and be very very sad if Gull ever left the stump, even if it was just for one day (Merl's Birthday Blues) Bigfoot Really not much to say about Pickle relationship with Bigfoot. She probably just likes him and he feels like a neighbor to her. Her acts just friendly towards him. Dilly Pickle always used to try to impress her 'perfect cousin', although Dilly seems to always enjoy hurting her physically and mentally and laugh at her. Pickle believed in her cousin's words and tried her best to prove to her she's someone (Dilly never appriciated that though). Later Pickle (with Merl's help) realizes that she's as good as Dilly and even better, so she get's rid of her kicking her out of the stump. Rest of family (other bunnies) Pickle's family (shown in some photos in "Wish You Were Here") probably don't like Pickle's wild behavior and prefer to go on family vacations without her.They send her photos of their vacations though (which means that they care for her, even if consider her a trouble-maker.) Pickle doesn't seem to understand that her family doesn't like her much, or she does but pretends she doesn't 'cause knowing the truth hurts. Schlitzy At first, Pickle was happy to see that Gull has found a new friend, but when she realized Schlitzy was trying to make Gull hate his friends and leave the stump, she and Merl decided to get rid of that demonic corn cob. Gull's friends are always there to protect him when Schlitzy comes back, even when they're travelling in outer space or when Schlitzy turns Gull into a super villain! Meet Pickle! (video) Skills and abilities Disguising Singing Creating new worlds in the stump Getting Gull join her to any adventure she goes on. Super-charge everything Gallery "Let's go on an adventure!" -Pickle (Theme Song) Symbol: star. Trivia * Pickle is the only stumpmate female in the stump. * She's talented at disguising as anything she has in mind and can make everything possible. * She has a fear of cages, as known in "Cage Match" * She puts on a live show every first day of the all months, trying to impress her stumpmates with something exciting and special. * She used to always consider true and important what her cousin, Dilly said and thought of her. ** She has a look-a-like family who obviously don't like Pickle (probably because of her insane personality) but at least use to send her photos of their family vacations. ** Pickle doesn't seem to understand that her family doesn't like her much, or she does but pretends she doesn't 'cause knowing the truth hurts. This might be a reason why she wanted so badly to impress Dilly and prove she's more than meets the eye. * She is kind of a tomboy and don't like to pretend females such as sensitive and unable to protect themselves princess but prefers the strong charactrers, even if they're males, as shown in "Gull in Tights". * She likes telling scary stories. * At times, she makes a teeth-grinding sound while sleeping. * She has a lighting lamp floating over her head when she comes up with an idea * Star seems to be her characteristic symbol. * Though Pickle isn't a flying animal like Merl and Gull, she CAN fly by using her ears * Pickle was the second pesron that found an abode in the stump Memorable Quotes * "Let's go on an adventure!"-Pickle to her stumpmates in the beggining of the show's theme song.. * "Hope your taste buds got spacesuits, 'CAUSE THEY'RE ABOUT TO BLAST OFF!" -Pickle to Dilly [Comes to Town|[source ]] * "Relax!"-Pickle's catchphrase usually to Merl. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters